Monster Place Transcript
transcript (tagline: walt disney pictures present a pixar animation studios film Monster Place) (Opening the Movie there's a Monstrobilus) Monster ice cream: Order up the ice cream comeing right up (Monster ice cream is putting a ice cream) Monster Kid: thank you waiter. (Monstertroubilus is where house lives) Mike Wazowski: Ok Another Saturday Night along me one thing surazze! Here we Go, Okay Sulley Your Turn it's a, it's a book book a book and uh pencil stromblea it's a, it's a movie, two words okay two words alright first word, man a stinky it's just is uh stitch no okay and his uh harry, harry, harry, harry, when harry mat sulley, no a verry harry and your digging and you got a dirt, dirt, harry dirt, dirty harry is not this no it's a it's a pot and your harry prother pot your a harry pomer, harry gardner i, i got it! The Sound of Music. (Sulley is putting a letter and putting down and sulley putting hand on his book and sulley a pencil strombling and movie and fingers 2 words and itchy like stich and point like harry sulley is putting a pot and putting a flower and droping and crashing and harry sulley and the owl is droping down the toy) Mike Wazowski: What where you going, wait where you going come on, (Gasp) wait i got it Harry Potter! (Day 2) Sulley: Movie Two words, star wars. Mike Wazowski: How are you do that? (Day 3) Mike Wazowski: Good Night Room, and Have a happy day (snoring) (Day 4) (Back in Morning a Sun riseing up in the sky) Mike Wazowski: Ok Come on Now Sulley: Alright Mike Wazowski: countrey sound of my voice no peaking Sulley: Alright Mike Wazowski: and Open Up, Ta Da!, what are you think? Sulley: what was wrong with my old car? Mike Wazowski: that, three little words sulley, six real drive. come get in get in, It's a Justible. (Sulley is Pushing his Buttons and Mike was angry) Mike Wazowski: WHAT ARE CUT IT OUT! (Mike is Pusing the drive) Mike Wazowski: it's like we realsed the pattle, what what, oh. (Mike was a seatbelt was stuck and sulley is putting a seatbelt on and mike was stuck again and throw mike down) WHOA! Mike Wazowski: Don't you sit their, push the button! (Sulley is Picking a button and pushing and mike was up and closing) Sulley: I'll get it (Sulley is hand down and hurt your finger) Mike Wazowski: (Screaming) Sulley: Whoa, i'm sorry sorry. Mike Wazowski: (Yelling) (Sulley is Picking up and he was ringing) Sulley: Hello? Mike Wazowski: Push the Button! (Mike is crazing it and painting and mike was walking and sulley is unlock and mike was open) Mike Wazowski: Grr, (Mike was putting a seatbelt on) ohhh. (Sulley is putting a button) Mike Wazowski: Don't.. touch...anything...i'll do it (Mike is Pushing a Button and Music Playing and pushing a button agaian and the fan like sulley and crazy car and stop the music) Sulley: Oops Mike Wazowski: Get out of the car please, Get Out, out out out out, get out of my car (Mike is Putting and Key and Open and drive and Cash and the wheels are rolling) Sulley: Hm, That's weird, their baking grew up. (the monster is punching is mike) Mike Wazowski: aaaah (Sulley is catch him mike) Mike Wazowski: i'm miss my own car, you know the room for with uh, clay clay in uh day bang, Sulley: You uh, wanna walk? Mike Wazowski: yes. Sulley: you wanna go see monsters incorprated? Mike Wazowski: Yes!, Now That's what i'm out of here (Mike and Sulley is Walking trip to monsters incorporated) (Meanille in The BrainPOP Boys for Headquarters in Monster Place) Josyah Fierro: Just Look it That Doing it Lincoln. Lincoln Loud: Yes will I have to Plan, we have to something have some monsters right Boys. BrainPOP Boys: Yes Lincoln. Lincoln Loud: Uh Huh, am Right am Tim (BrainPOP): Where you of Monster Place all About BrainPOP, Monster Place like Halooween, Thanksgiving Or Christmas in Monster Place with the Humans From Boys. Lincoln Loud: Right, Gotcha, Were Taking over the World! Josyah Fierro: and For Now On, Were Going to Music and Songs. Lincoln Loud: Yes, But Were Gonna Get Those Monsters from Place's, and There's Nothing you can do the stop me. Lincoln Loud: If I Were a Rich Man, With a million or two Jimmy Neutron: I'd Live in a penthouse in a room with a view Tommy Pickles: and if I Were handsome Jimmy Neutron: No Way Tommy Pickles: it Could Happen, Cause Dreams do come true I Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you, wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, wouldn't have nothing Phineas Flynn: can I do it something, For Years I have envied Tommy Pickles: You Gree Wih It Phineas Flynn: You Grace and Your Charm, Everyone Loves You, You Know Tommy Pickles: Yes, I Know, I Know, I Know Dexter: But I Must Admit it, Big Guy, you always come through, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you BrainPOP Boys: You and Me Together That's how it always should be one without the other don't be nothing to me, nothing to me Josyah Fierro: Yes I Would't be nothing Tommy Pickles: Mother Josyah Fierro: If I Didn't have you to serve, I'm just a punky little eyeball, with an ugly little optic nerve hey, I never told you this but you know sometimes i get a little blue Sherman: Looks Good On You Josyah Fierro: But I Wouldn't have nothing if I Didn't have you Lewis: Let's Dance Josyah Fierro: (Laugh), Look part I'm dancing, when you upleglee, look at me a fire a rich, don't you dare to me don't you dare to me don't you dare to me, ow I shouldn't scratch Arnold Shortman: Yes I Wouldn't Be Nothing, If I Didn't have you Stanley Griff: I Know You To Arnold, Because Arnold Shortman: I Wouldn't know where to go Stanley Griff: Me Two Because I Arnold Shortman: Wouldn't Know what to do Stanley Griff: Why are You Singing my Song BrainPOP Boy: I Don't have to say it Dipper Pines: Come On sing it anyway Chuck McFarlene: Cause We both know it's true BrainPOP Boys: I Wouldn't Have nothing if I didn't have, I Wouldn't Have nothing if i didn't have, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you, wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you Dewey (MITM): One More Time, It Work Josyah Fierro: Our Have to Save Tommy Pickles: Where Everybody Come From Jimmy Neutron: Ugly Born No It's True Miguel Santos: Let's take it home me Guy BrainPOP Boys: I Wouldn't Have nothing if I Didn't have, I Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you Josyah Fierro: You, You! Jimmy Neutron: A, E, I, O, That Means Me, He (Ending the Song) (Back In Monsters Incopratdd mike and Sulley is walking and open the door) Mike Wazowski: Well Sulley, Were Gonna Sound of The Voice. Sulley: and Look it That is Needleman and Smitty Needleman: You Know, Everything is Out Of Control Smitty: Yeah, But I Don't know how to finish this thing. Needleman: and Look, here comes mike and Sulley, is where Looking coming from. Mike Wazowski: hey needleman Sulley: Hey Smitty Needleman: hey, I get it the Thor but this is the last time in 300 house's ago like we're going to it. Sulley: Needleman and Smitty, I Know It's better, because to place on demetntion, there's no turning back, we're going on the monster place tonight on this door. Needleman and Smitty: Yeah! Celia Mae: Monsters Inc, How Can I Concept Your company plans to do with our own. Mike Wazowski: Greeting's your celia Mae Celia Mae: Oh, Googley Bear. Mike Wazowski: Celia, The Last Time Because I Love You To, Were Going on the Monster Place on the door. Celia Mae: YES! Oh This Is So Exited to Place with our trip. Mike Wazowski: Yeti, Were Going on the Monster Place. Yeti: Realey, Your Coming Too? Mike Wazowski: Yes, Everyone were going on the MONSTER PLACE! Crowed: Yeah! (Back in The Gym Class in There's a Game of Monster Place) Sulley: Oh Ready for The Game Mikey Mike Wazowski: Oh Lie Some Oh Of Thing Look Of This Check This Out. Sulley: Oh That Looks Great, You Put Your Arms Back Down Now. Mike Wazowski: Ok, (Mike was Putting down the Clothes) This Could Be a Problem. Celia Mae: You Boys, Wanna Go, Come On. Roz: and What are You Guys Doing of this? Mike Wazowski: Uh, Were Just Haveing a Monster Place. Roz: a Monster Place, Why are You Doing on the Gym Class Celia Mae: Oh Come On Roz, Where You Can Be Everyone of These Days. Roz: Ok, Fine I'll Go. (All The Monsters are Going on The Monster Place on This Door Mystery) Mike Wazowski: Land Ho!, Well This We Call The Monster Place, We Treat For a Just To With In, and There's a Raping Song for Tomorrow Night (The Monsters are Playing Dacing with Bum Bum Tum Tum Jogga O) Sulley: But Mike, it Just a Train We Can Go. Mike Wazowski: Now That's More Like It (Mike was Walking a Train) Monster Contuctior: all aboard! (The Contuctior are Push The Button and Ride To Monster Place) Mike Wazowski: Ta Da, and The Way we Go! (The Train Stop in Monster Place) Mike Wazowski: Ok Guys, If This Each Level To Get The Monster Place We Can Get It, All for Crowed and One For All and Remeber Sulley and Celia, you are Coming with Me. Sulley and Celia: Ok. (Mike Sulley and Celia walking and crowds are Walking) Mike Wazowski: So That's what to be a House in Monster place Celia Mae: That's a Neighborhood Mike. Mike Wazowski: Whatever Celia, Sulley What are this monster car Sulley: I Don't know it just a very good thing. Mike Wazowski: Whatever It Is Sulley, Come Let's Go (Mike Sulley and Celia are Walking to The Headquarters to Monster Place and Back Into the Carnival Monster Place Needleman, Smitty and His Freinds) Needleman: Oh, I Don't Know How To Make a Rollercoasters Look Like That! Smitty: Yeah Needleman, I Wish To Be Dream Come True! Roz: Remember, I Don't Care Be With You. Yeti: Yeah and The Snowman Roller Coasters Like To Be Screaming he Was Like, "Weeee" and Now a Wonderful Today! Roz: Oh Brother, You Always Be Watching Yeti, Always Watching. Yeti: Ok Roz, See Ya (Yeti is Walking to The Carnival Monster Place) Needleman: Man, This Is Horrible, I Got To Get Out Of Here Smitty! Smitty: Yeah, Run Away (Needleman and Smitty are Running and Roz are Grabbing Needleman and Smitty) Roz: Oh No, Were are You Two Going, You Going on The Rollercoasters. (Roz, Needleman and Smitty are Walking) Needleman: I Think I Got To Be Sacred Of This Time! (Back in Headquarters Mike, Sulley and Celia are Walking to Headquarters) Mike Wazowski: Oh My Gosh, This Time The Headquarters This a Better Idea. Celia Mae: But We Can Do It Mike Wazowski, and Now I Started Now. Sulley: Yeah, But Mike, as Long I New Headquarters Sure Thing But Before I New Day (Mike, Sulley and Celia are Walking to Him) Mike Wazowski: Yeah, I Think Is Gonna... (Mike, Sulley and Celia are Stop Walking and Shocked and His Josyah's Feet) Do This. Josyah Fierro: "Roar" Mike, Sulley and Celia: "Screaming" (Mike, Sulley and Celia are Running to Headquarters) Josyah Fierro: Ha Ha, Your Monsters a Just a Do Such a Thing. Sulley: Wait There Was Josyah? Mike and Celia: Josyah? (Mike, Sulley and Celia are Walking and Look at Josyah) Josyah Fierro: "Whimpring" (Mike, Sulley and Celia are Look at Him as Nearuel) Josyah Fierro: Um, Um, Your Right! and I'm a Human Now! Celia Mae: Now That's a Human Child. Sulley: I Know Celia, He Is. Josyah Fierro: and These are BrainPOP Pals with Your Boys. Tim (BrainPOP): Hello Monsters, I'm Tim and This My Pal Moby and Those are Your Robots Their Look Like a Legendary Toon. (Mike, Sulley and Celia are Looking at Robots) Walter Beckett: Now Look Mike I Was a Pigeon Who Came Saved. Miguel Rivera: Or a Music Guitar, Who Can Fly. Tommy Pickles: Or a Bottle? (Tommy has a Bottle with Tommy's Hand) Jimmy Neutron: Or a Science Boy Genius? Mike Wazowski: That Was a Amazing Thing Jimmy? Lewis: Your Right Mike, It's a Science Kid, So You Wanna Come With Us To Monster Place Carnival) Mike Wazowski: Ok. (Mike, Sulley, Celia and BrainPOP Boys are Walking Back To Monster Place Carnival, Back in The Carnival Needleman, Smitty and Roz are Very Big Roller Coaster) Needleman: Roz, What You Do This To Me! Roz: It's Only Just a Ride For You, and Remember, are Just In Time. Needleman: "Screaming" (Needleman and Smitty are Screaming about the Rollercoaster) Smitty: Aaaaah Needleman: This Is Gonna Be So Good! Smitty: I Know! (Needleman and Smitty are Riding a Rollercoaster and Screaming and He Stop) Needleman: Oh No, Were Gonna Die, Die, Diiie! Roz: Coaster's Over. Mike Wazowski: Needleman, What's The Matter? Needleman: I Through The Rollercoasters Up and Down On It Sulley: What?, It's To Dangerus. Chuck McFarlene: Look Smitty, Were all Just Be You Smitty, and Don't Be Scared Of Him. Smitty: I Better Now Chuck, Thanks For Yourself. Roz: What, Now Hold On Fellas, Is Just About the BrainPOP Boys are Just About the Monster Place, Especially for, Humans (Roz are Smiling Teeth) (Celia, Smitty, Needleman, Mike and Sulley are Nearuel) Sulley: What are You Roz? Roz: No, Is Just a Boys. Joey Felt: Yeah Roz, Everytime The Boys Winner. Phineas Flynn: I Think You Be Monster With Very Sharp Teeth in This Monster Place. Steven Universe: Sure, What About Celia? Celia Mae: Oh Steven, I'm Just a Human Child and Likes to Be a Monster Child. Mike Wazowski: Ok, Monsters, Let's Go The Football Starting, Sulley Let's Go (Mike, Sulley and The Monsters are Walking Back in Gym Class) Celia Mae: Oh Roz, Is It Far? Roz: What, I'm Watching, Always Watching. Eggs: Oh Man, It Just a Dream. (Back in the Gym Class Mike, Sulley and The Monsters are In) Sulley: Ok, Fellas were Just a Playing a Footballs in No Time. Mike Wazowski: What, It Just Mean It, It Can Not Always you Do It Got It? Sulley: Got It!, and Remember, Always Easy. Mike Wazowski: Oh Yeah All Right Just Watch, All Right Listen Up Fellas, and I Know The Game Hit Out Of Us and Be a Scorucher, Maybe a Little Scared See? (The Monsters are Nervous) Or I Going For the Big One and All for a Nacho's Monsters Chorus: yeah Mike Wazowski: Just Focus Now, Who are We! Monsters Chorus: Were Number One! Mike Wazowski: and What are You's Get! Monsters Chorus: Cause We Get The Job Done! Mike Wazowski: Right Now Let's Get Out There, and Let's Go Go Go! (The Monsters are Running and Sitting the Watch The Football) Mike Wazowski: are You Ready For Some Football! Monsters Chorus: Yeah! Mike Wazowski: Have Fun! Monsters Chorus: Yeah! (Mike Wazowski are Walking and Back To Monster Place) Mike Wazowski: Man I Just a Dream what a Exlient Football Gamer, Hey Sulley Come On. Sulley: All Right. (The Monsters Playing a Football with your T.V.) The Coach: Touchdown! Monsters Chorus: Yeah! George Sanderson: Turn On The Music! Charlie: Ok. (Charlie Putting a Song and Turn On Like Mi Gente J Balvin and Willy Willam and Monsters are Dancing about The Football and Eating the Food and Touchdown The Football) (The Monsters Are Celebrates and When He came the Ship Gator was Open) Mr. Crockilde: Ha Ha Ha, Soon and I Have Just a Begging! Right Professor, Right?, Come On Do It I Say! Professor Crockidle: Sorry, My Fault. Mr. Crockilde: and Were Just a Evil Monsters, who becoming a BrainPOP Boys Humans around the Monster World, In The Monster Place. Professor Crockilde: But That Was Exactly How Much Do Their Are. Mr. Crockilde: Porhapes, Is Just a Normal Ok, You Know a Just When I'm a Mr. Crockilde. Professor Crockilde: I Don't Have a Name. Mr. Crockilde: Just Name Or Else I Will Mad of You This Enstit! Professor Crockilde: "Whimpring" Professor Crockilde. Mr. Crockilde: Nice, Nice, Is Time to Get In Their, Monster Place, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha "Laughing" Professor Crockilde: Porhaps I Don't Need a Villain Sidekick. (The Alligator Ship was Flying to Rocket into the Monster Place and Back in Monster Place were Cafe) Mike Wazowski: I Want Some Ice Cream. Josyah Fierro: No Mike, were Here of this room, and Because of the Cafe Room this in ice out there. Mike Wazowski: Do You Remember to Get Ice Cream for the Grocrey Store? Josyah Fierro: Yes, But Your Not To Have any to get to hotel. (Mike was mad and get them ice cream) Hey, Get Back Here, Where Did You Think Your Going, Get Back to the Cafe Right Now, Or Is Gonna Be Big Time. (Mike Wazowski get open the regriator door and get ice cream) hey, what are you doing this regriarator Door, You, You Put That Ice Cream Back Right Now, I Mean It (Mike Wazowski get Ice Cream and Close it and Walk into Josyah) I'm Not Getting Arond, I'm Not To Do It Agian. (Mike Wazowski Get Open) Ah, If You Put the Ice Cream In Your Mouth, You Gonna Kicked out of this Cafe Door, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Don't You (Mike Wazowski get Eating the ice cream and Josyah Was Shocked) That's It (Josyah was Grabbing Mike and Kicked Out) Mike Wazowski: Aaaaaah! (Mike Wazowski was up and fall down) Josyah Fierro: Have a Nice Day (Josyah was Closing Door and Looked and Shocked and Roz Get Ice Cream) Roz: Hey. Josyah Fierro: Oh No No No No, That Thing, Off The Ice Cream! Roz: But If There's Ice Cream There, That Taste Good. (Josyah was Running and Stop Running and Shocking) Yeti: What? Josyah Fierro: a Noncence you Already a Point, But You Always give a Ice Cream to Yeti Yeti: But This In Ice Cream You Say. (Josyah Fierro was Running an Ice Cream and Open The Door) Josyah Fierro: Huh? What are You Doing of eat Ice Cream! (Monsters are Stop Eating Ice Cream) What are Thinking about this time. Mike Wazowski: Oh Please, There just a child in this place, were monsters, were just aportiant thing. Josyah Fierro: Then Was he Talking About? Sulley: We Just a Scary Thing this Door. Needleman: Yeah and now that was a point and one and he aportant to. Josyah Fierro: Your Right Needleman, But it That is aportant thing, What are we do! Sulley: I Know, I Know he Is time for the show has thing is, Now What Happens to This Monster Place That You? Josyah Fierro: I Don't Know, Something about that happend. Needleman: Happend? Did You See That? Yeti: The Ice Cream Was Planet, Was Snowman. Josyah Fierro: That's a Snowman But Thanks. Monster Announcer: Attention, There This are Captain Speaking, were all around that, musical numbers was a deal to be fantastic you know. Joayah Fierro: You That's a Funny Thing Heunkas Don't you about the safety version dong you and he My in he worm to be a copy seen before work this out (Josyah Fierro was Running to In) Mike Wazowski: Beat him off (Monsters was running in the carnival and Mike, Sulley and Celia run to the Bus and Drive to Bank) Mike Wazowski: How Long This Could Be? Sulley: But Mike, If This To Drive a Bank. Celia Mae: Yes, If You Don't Need It To Be a Very Nice. Sulley: Yeah, About That Time You Could Be Drew Barrymore in The Bank. Mike Wazowski: I Would Never Do It, Never! (The Bus Stop is Here To The Bank) Mike Wazowski: Well Anyone Can See This Bank and Then We Can Could....... No (Drew Barrymore Monster in the bank) Monster Drew Barrymore: "Gasp" (Mike is Waving Hi to Monter Drew Barrymore Monster Drew Barrymore: Honey, These are M, M, M, M, Monsters, Your So Cute and For Now on the Animals with Green, Blue and Purple Legs, Oh Come Here You Little One, You and The Green Skin (Mike, Sulley and Celia Mae are Nearuel to Looking Montser Drew Barrymore is Happy and Mike is Walking and Monster Drew Barrymore Grabing Mike and Sulley and Celia are Shocked) Your So Cute Come Here You. (Monster Drew Barrymore is Hugging Mike Wazowski) Monster Drew Barrymore: I've Been The One Is Only at The Bank at Drew Barrymore Music. Sulley: Uh, I Think we Can Should, Propluley with Mike. (Mike, Sulley, Celia and Monster Drew Barrymore is Walking to The Bank) Monster Drew Barrymore: But It Is Good To Same. (Back To The Mall in Monster Place The Boys are Welcome her and Evil Crocodile is Getting a Button Remote) Mr. Crockilde: Now Here's My Chance To Get The Robot Monster, Then, All The Places were Forces her, and, But I Have a Plan Professor. Walter Beckett: Listen Up, This is a Robot You Can Tell About This Time. Double D: Um, Walter, I Realey Like Her to Choice's. Walter Beckett: Nonesence Little Double D, Watch. Hello Robots Brother! (Mr. Crockilde is Push The Button and Turn It On and Robot is Getting Bigger) Chiro: I Not Sure I Can. Josyah Fierro: It's a Robot Monster! (The Robot Monster was Angry) Robot Monster: Roaaaaaaaaaaaar. BrainPOP Boys: "Scream" Dash Parr: Run Is The Robot Monster, Let's Get Out Of Here. (The BrainPOP Boys are Running out the Mall and Running to Monster Place) Mr. Crockidle: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, This Could Be Fun, The World Be a Robo Monster It Would Be Mine. Professor Crockidle: The Monster Who, But The BrainPOP Boys are Running and Scream Like a Young Humans around here. Mr. Crockidle: Dystroy Him! Tim (BrainPOP): "Scream" (The Robo Monster is Walking to Run Away with The Boys, Back To The Bank Mike, Sulley, Celia Mae and Monster Drew Barrymore are Off Into The Couch) Category:Monsters, inc. Category:BrainPOP Kids